Entrapped By The Moon
by Cassandra Alexis Jackson
Summary: This is my composition piece for this year's Gatecon Writing Competition. Daniel comes face to face with a Goa'uld while he's translating some ruins for the Tok'ra. What he learns could cost him not only his life but also his freedom. (The rating is for some violence. Please read and review.)


Chapter One

"Off-world activation!"

Sergeant Walter Harriman's voice echoed through the entire base making Jack glance at his watch. There weren't any SG teams scheduled to return as far as he knew. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he made his was quickly toward the control room. He reached it at the same time General Hammond was giving the okay to open the iris. "What's up, General? Who's coming for a visit?"

"It's the Tok'ra, Colonel."

"The Tok'ra...isn't Daniel with them, sir?"

"Yes, he is." George had a bad feeling about this as he followed Colonel O'Neill down the stairs to the gate-room.

Jack smiled slightly seeing former General Jacob Carter now Tok'ra ally walking down the ramp toward them. His smile turned into a frown when the gate disengaged. "Ah, Jacob, where's Daniel?"

"Hi, Jack, that's what..."

"Dad, what are you doing here? Where's Daniel?" Sam walked up to her father and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Sam, Teal'c, I've got some bad news." Jacob returned the hug then glanced at Jack before saying, "and you aren't going to like it."

"Lets talk in the briefing room," George said seeing the color drain from Jack's face.

Jack hated it when his instincts were right. He had told Daniel he needed back up. But Daniel insisted he would be fine. That he trusted the Tok'ra even if Jack didn't fully. Yeah, and look where that trust got ya his mind chided as he silently followed everyone up the stairs to the briefing room.

Sam glanced from her Dad to Colonel O'Neill and back again as they all sat down. "Dad, what happened to Daniel?"

"We really don't know, Sam."

"What do you mean you don't know, Jacob?!"

"Colonel, sit down now!"

"It's all right, George. He's worried about Daniel, and he should be. It took us a day to set up the new outpost. When we were ready to leave I sent word for Daniel to come or stay and keep working. He didn't follow us, so I assumed he was staying behind with a few of the remaining Tok'ra left on the outpost."

"You assumed he stayed behind? There's something you're not telling us. What happened, Jacob? Daniel was on that planet doing his archeologist thing. Wasn't someone with him?"

Jacob sighed and waited patiently for Jack's tirade to fade. "As you know the Tok'ra have several outposts all over the galaxy trying to stay one step ahead of the Goa'uld. This newest outpost had ruins not far from the Stargate."

"Yeah, we know all this all ready. That's why Daniel got to tag along on this new adventure because the Tok'ra didn't have time to explore the ruins. They wanted Daniel's help with that little task. I just never thought you'd leave a man, especially Daniel, unprotected..."

The Tauri have no idea what we go through day in and day out, Selmak stated flatly. Jacob hid his smile as he listened to both Jack and Selmak. Actually they do, Selmak. Jack is just a little overprotective of Daniel.

I don't understand, Selmak said as his curiosity flowed into Jacob. I've seen this before with soldiers. Even though Daniel isn't family Jack feels like he is. They're very close. It's a human thing.

So it would seem, Selmak agreed. Jacob raised his eyebrows as Jack took a breath. "Are you finished, Jack?"

"I am for now why?"

"Because I'd like to point something out. Daniel knows the risks every time he steps through that gate. A safe journey back isn't a guarantee for anyone. That outpost is on the outskirts of space, so it shouldn't even be a blip on the Goa'uld radar."

Jack heard it in his tone. Jacob was about to throw a huge wrench into the mix. "But..."

"But we think the outpost might have been attacked. We've tried contacting the few Tok'ra stationed there with no success."

"Which means Daniel is..."

"Either dead or was taken hostage," Jacob said finishing Jack's sentence. "We don't know which because the High Counsel won't authorize a visit."

"And that's where we come in." George knew bureaucrats first hand. The Tok'ra High Counsel saw Dr. Jackson as nothing more than a casualty of war. Machello had also called him a casualty of war before he resigned to help them in the end saving Dr. Jackson's life in the process.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "Neither I nor Selmak have forgotten what all of you including Daniel did for us on Netu. And we intend to repay the favor."

"The Tok'ra High Counsel doesn't know you're here do they?"

Jacob gave Sam a knowing smile before shaking his head. "No, they don't." Jacob stepped aside feeling Selmak coming to the surface. Jacob felt his head drop and his eyes close. "Jacob and I are prepared to do whatever it takes to help free Dr. Jackson if he is in fact being held prisoner," Selmak said before relinquishing control back to Jacob.

"We know that, Selmak. And we appreciate all the help you can give us. Colonel, I want SG-1 in the gate-room in ten minutes. You're taking SG-3 with you for back-up."

"Yes, sir," Jack said nodding toward General Hammond before rising to his feet. He knew Carter and Teal'c would be on his heels, but that didn't slow him down. His gut told him that Daniel wasn't dead. He must be being held by a Snakehead. Which one? Where? They would find him and bring him home. There was no other option.

It took Sam less than five minutes to gear up and get back to the gate-room. She was soon joined by Colonel Reynolds and the rest of SG-3, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and her father. She looked up at General Hammond standing I the control room. He had a look of determination on his face. Without even looking, she knew Colonel O'Neill also had the same look on his face.

"SG-1, SG-3, you have a go. Bring Dr. Jackson home is that understood?" George smiled hearing the resounding "yes sirs" echo through the gate-room. He knew they would do whatever it took to accomplish that goal. "Sergeant Harriman, dial the gate."

"Yes, sir," Sergeant Walter Harriman said before turning around to dial the Tok'ra outpost.

Chapter Two

Daniel groaned as his world came back into focus. He blinked his eyes trying to get them adjusted to the darkness around him. It was clear to him he was in a Goa'uld prison cell, but not knowing where he was concerned him. He sat up slowly and leaned his back up against a stone wall. His head throbbed and he'd lost his glasses along the way. He gently laid his head against the wall trying to ease the growing headache.

He allowed his mind to wander as he tried putting all the pieces of this puzzle together. He had been working in a temple that was clearly there as a place of worship for the Greek moon Goddess Selene. The walls told the story of the Goddess's love of a mortal. Daniel found it fascinating that this temple even existed in the first place.

"You will come with me now Human, and meet your Goddess."

Daniel opened his eyes glaring at the man on the other side of the bars. He was a big guy most likely the First Prime of said 'Goddess.' "Ah, no, I don't think so."

"That was not a request, Human. It is because of your Goddess that you are even alive, unlike your Tok'ra friends.

That caught Daniel's attention causing him to lift his head from the wall. "What?"

"You will come with me now."

"All right, I'll go just because you asked so nicely." Daniel pulled himself slowly to his feet. His head protested the movement, which in turn made him instantly nauseated.

The First Prime had no pity for a sick human Daniel realized as he was roughly shoved from behind. He bit his tongue as he stumbled through the dark halls of the prison cells. Now is not the time to smart off Jackson, his mind argued. There would be other opportunities to be a smart ass when he could actually think straight to be a smart ass.

The dark halls soon vanished making way for well-lit halls with marble pillars. The sight amazed Daniel making him feel like he was stepping back in time. Torches scattered around the room's illuminated stone statutes, hand woven tapestries, and delicately painted walls. He knew if any of the palaces from Ancient Greece had survived they would look much like this place. What confused him was not the exquisite beauty but the meaning behind it. Every open door and hall he passed showed the same attention to detail but no Goa'uld technology.

"You will walk, Human, or I will drag you. The choice is yours."

Daniel frowned, his displeasure surging through him like a hot knife through butter. He picked up his pace knowing he should be looking for an escape route instead of admiring everything around him. This was after all a Goa'uld strong hold not some dig in Greece. Several lit torches in a room to his left caught his eye, but he had no chance to really look as he was once more shoved in the back with the First Prime's staff weapon. He was led to an enormous room showing the same exquisite detail as the rest of the palace. The First Prime led him between several marble pillars then stopped him in front of a throne.

"Kneel before your Goddess, Human, or I will make you."

"No, see, I don't kneel before false Gods." It was the wrong thing to say and Daniel knew it. He'd been hanging around Jack O'Neill too much. He felt the butt of the staff weapon hit the back of his knees buckling them. This caused him to hit the marble floor wincing as pain shot up his knees and into his thighs from the impact.

"I warned you, Human."

"Yeah, so you did."

A door opened drawing Daniel's attention away from his throbbing knees. What he saw took his breath away. A woman dressed in what appeared to be an Ancient Greek robe with long curly black hair approached the throne. She wore a gold crown with a white crescent moon on the front. She was the most beautiful woman, besides Sha're, he'd seen, but seeing her made something else click in his mind.

"My God, you're Selene the Greek Goddess of the moon."

"You will not speak until you're given permission, Human."

Jaffa, Kree! He is allowed to speak."

Daniel glanced over his shoulder seeing the First Prime lower his staff weapon. He turned his head back to the woman...Goa'uld and licked his lips. "I'm right aren't I? You've taken on the personification of Selene."

The Goa'uld smiled as she sat down on the throne. "You are correct. I am Selene."

"You mean you're the Goa'uld masquerading as Selene."

"No, I am Selene. I left your planet not long after the Roman Empire swept across Greece. I left everyone and everything I knew except for my Endymion."

"That story is true?" Daniel couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. He knew storytellers and poets passed down most stories of the ancient gods, but to have real life create a story about an ancient God was fascinating.

"Yes, it is very true."

Selene smiled as she rose to her feet and approached the man kneeling before her. "Like most of my kind I had slaves tend to my every need as well as other Goa'uld who were loyal to me. One among them was Endymion. We spent all our time together until we fell in love. The night we were to leave a legion of Roman soldiers attacked. Endymion fought along side my Jaffa and slaves who truly loved me, but Endymion was struck down."

"He was killed."

"So I thought, but when I reached his side I realized Endymion was still alive. His host was beyond saving. If I did not act my love would die."

"You saved him and left Earth behind."

"Yes, but he has been asleep all these years. So your people began retelling the story of Endymion who eternally sleeps."

Daniel's mouth dropped open as realization struck. "You have him in a canopic stasis jar."

"Yes, until the day he returns to me."

"That's not going to happen unless he's put... No, I'm not becoming a Goa'uld host."

Selene's smile widened as she slid her fingers through the man's short light sandy hair. "Why do you think I spared you?"

Daniel swallowed as he looked up at Selene as she stepped in front of him. "Then you might as well kill me, because I'm not going to willingly do what you want."

"So you have said, but we will see. Take him to his accommodation, Tra'nok."

"Yes, my Goddess," Tra'nok said bowing his head. "Get up, Human."

Daniel climbed to his feet all the while his mind reeling from Selene's suggestion. How could she even think he'd agree? So why was she allowing him to refuse? He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hoped it wouldn't take Jack and the others long to find him if he couldn't find a way out himself.

Chapter Three

Jack stepped out of the gate his gun raised and ready. What greeted him was an eerie silence and sand...lots of sand. What was it with the Tok'ra and sandy planets? There was no sign of a struggle, but that didn't mean anything. The wind could have shifted the sand covering up any tracks.

"Reynolds, I want you and your team to secure this gate. Is that understood?"

Colonel Albert Reynolds tightened his grip on his weapon and nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Jack nodded his head before turning to Jacob. "Okay, so where are these ruins the Tok'ra needed Daniel for?"

"It's just over this ridge behind the Stargate." Jacob led the way, but he feared what he'd see once they reached the ridge top.

Sam walked between her Dad and the Colonel. She knew both men were worried about Daniel, but the Colonel seemed a little more on edge about Daniel than her Dad or even Teal'c. They crested the ridge and she gasped in horror. "Oh, my God, they're all dead."

Teal'c frowned and clenched his jaw as he glanced at his friends. They all had the same angered look on their faces. He turned his head toward the fallen Tok'ra and bowed out of respect for the dead. He lifted his head after a moment and focused his eyes on each body.

"Daniel Jackson is not among the dead, O'Neill. He was most likely taken prisoner. Or he is inside the ruins."

Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Thank God, he thought not wanting to even consider that Daniel's dead body was inside the ruins. He turned his attention to Jacob pushing dead images of Daniel out of his mind. "Lets give these guys a proper burial then go check out the ruins for possible clues."

"There's no need, Jack. Teal'c, may I see your zat'nik'tel?"

"Of course," Teal'c replied handing the weapon over to the Tok'ra.

Sam's eyes widened as her Dad took aim and began firing the zat at the bodies. "What are you doing?"

Jacob returned the zat'nik'tel to Teal'c before turning toward Sam. "I only did what they would have wanted any of us to do. They gave their lives for the Tok'ra. The last thing they'd want would be for the Goa'uld to revive them then torture them for information. The ruins are this way."

Sam glanced at the spot where the bodies had been. She understood what her Dad meant, but seeing him disintegrate the bodies was another thing entirely. They reached the ruins and she immediately split off so they could cover more ground. She could hear her Dad, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill talking, but she wasn't paying attention. Her main focus was finding clues to Daniel's whereabouts. It didn't take her long to find Daniel's flashlight and his broken glasses.

"Colonel, I found Daniel's glasses. There's evidence of a struggle here." Sam continued looking around the area searching for the smallest clue. Where are you Daniel, she mentally asked herself as the Colonel walked up.

Jack met Carter's eyes before looking at the scene before him. She was right about the scuffle. Daniel clearly didn't go without a fight. He could see the wall in front of them was covered in either some sort of ancient language or Goa'uld. Either way it was written in a language he couldn't read. He glanced over his shoulder as Jacob and Teal'c joined them.

"It appears Daniel Jackson was translating the writings."

"Yeah, that's what I figured, T. Can you read it?"

"I can not, O'Neill. It is not Goa'uld."

"Ah, so I guess you can't read it either, Jacob?"

"No, I can't, Jack. Selmak is just as surprised as I am that this isn't written in Goa'uld."

"Great, so we aren't any closer to figuring out where Daniel is."

"I believe I know who has him."

Jack raised his eye brows as he looked from the writing on the wall to Teal'c. "You said you couldn't read this."

"And I still can not, O'Neill. But I do recognize this symbol," Teal'c said pointing out the symbol on the wall.

Jacob took a step forward with Sam and Jack to look at the symbol. He sighed before saying, "it's Selene isn't it, Teal'c?"

The Jaffa nodded his head as he lowered his arm. "Yes, I believe it is."

Sam glanced from her father to Teal'c and back again. "Who's Selene?"

"She is a minor Goa'uld loyal to none of the System Lords. I believe she represents a moon Goddess in Tau'ri Greek Culture."

Jack raised his eyebrows even higher at this tidbit of news. "And you know about human Greek Culture how?"

"How else would I know O'Neill, than from Daniel Jackson."

"Don't tell me you're turning into a geek too..."

Sam looked at the Colonel giving him an aggravated stare. She then turned to her Dad frowning. "What was the sigh for, Dad? Who is Selene to the Tok'ra?"

"She like Lord Yu remains the oldest of the Goa'uld. We have no idea how she's remained sane since the Goa'uld who use the sarcophagus eventually go insane. But the biggest reason we know about her is because of an operative we had in her ranks. We lost contact with him not long before Selene fled Earth. We assumed she discovered him and excited him."

"You're not so sure now are you?" Sam nodded her head seeing her answer in her Dad's eyes.

"Wait a minute, you think she's holding your operative prisoner? That doesn't make any sense, Jacob." Jack stepped around Carter frowning.

"I know it doesn't Jack, but look at these paintings. It looks like they show Selene laying beside a sleeping human."

"And that means what exactly?"

"I don't know."

Chapter Four

Daniel glanced over his shoulder at Tra'nok after being shoved for a third time in the back. He glared at him before turning his head back around. He had about enough of the First Prime's rough treatment. He spun around to face his captor after he was shoved in the back again. "Okay, I'm so over being shoved around."

Tra'nok smirked before masking his amusement. This one is a fighter. "Then walk faster Human, and I would not need to shove you around."

"Why should I, Tra'nok? You're just taking me back to my prison cell right?" Daniel didn't know what was possessing him to argue with a man who held a weapon on him.

"No."

"See, I knew that's where...what?"

"You are not going to a prison cell."

Daniel frowned at Tra'nok's attitude change. This made no sense to him. "Why?"

"Because the Goddess does not wish you to be."

"Why?"

Tra'nok could not help but smile at the Human's confusion. "In time you will come to understand what a wonderful gift the Goddess wants to give you."

Daniel felt his mouth drop open in surprise as realization struck. "You want to be the host don't you?" The look in Tra'nok's eyes answered his question. "Why would you willingly let go of your free will to a demon?"

Tra'nok frowned and raised his staff weapon aiming it at the human. "The Goddess is not a demon, Human."

Daniel raised his hands and took several steps backwards. "Okay, I'm sorry. Wrong word choice, but you have to see how wrong this all is. I mean she's a parasite pretending to be a Goddess. I know you know that because of the larva Goa'uld you carry."

Tra'nok slowly lowered the weapon watching the human. "She may be a parasite, but she is no demon. She is a loving and caring Goddess who misses her love."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you're a slave."

"You do not understand."

"But I do understand, Tra'nok. My friends and I have been fighting the Goa'uld for several years. I lost my wife to them when they took her as a host, and she recently was killed because of them."

"Then perhaps you will soon be reunited with her."

"So Selene's going to kill me because I won't be a host to her Goa'uld."

"No, but I will so the honor will be mine to have."

"I don't want to fight you, Tra'nok. You want to be host then be my guest. I don't want it."

"But my Goddess has chosen you, Human. If I am to be granted the honor I must defeat you in battle."

Daniel's mind scrambled with this news. Tra'nok's attitude change finally made sense. He was sizing up his competition. But if Selene had chosen him then why not just implant him with the symbiote instead of all the games? "I don't want to fight you."

"You may not wish to fight me, but you will if you wish to live. Now rest because you will need it." Tra'nok pushed the human into the room they were standing near. He motioned for a Jaffa to come stand guard. He was looking forward to proving that he was the one to host his Goddess's love. He would kill the human quickly as a small mercy to the Goddess's chosen one.

"Guard this one and make sure he does not escape."

"Yes, Tra'nok."

Tra'nok nodded his head then stepped away from the room. He needed to rest and prepare for the battle. He would not underestimate this human in the arena. He had spirit.

Daniel paced around the extravagant room not even paying attention to what was around him. Well, this was a fine mess he'd gotten himself into. He knew how to defend himself. Jack had made sure of that after he was nearly choked to death in the prison where they'd found Linea. But this wouldn't be like any fight he'd been in before.

Who was he kidding? Daniel could count the number of times he'd actually been in a fight on one hand. No, it was usually Sam, Jack, or Teal'c who did the fighting while he kept his head down and dialed the gate. Unless he found a way out of this he would be fighting Tra'nok. And by the looks of the First Prime he was going to have his ass handed to him on a plate.

"God, this isn't happening."

"Why do you fight me so, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel spun around hearing the voice behind him. When had she come into the room? "Ah, I told you, Selene. I don't want to be a host to a Goa'uld."

Selene nodded her head as she stepped farther into the room. "Even though I can offer you a life free of constant fighting, and the opportunity to study all the Ancient Cultures your heart desires?"

"No, what you offer is a life full of constant pain and suffering. I'll be a prisoner in my own body helplessly forced to watch myself hurt others. That's not a life to me."

"I understand how you feel, Daniel."

Daniel starred at the Goa'uld in shock. "You do?"

Selene smiled and nodded her head hearing the sarcasm. He is a perfect choice. "Yes, I do."

"Okay, then let me go. I don't want to be a host, and I don't want to fight Tra'nok. Wait you know my name. I never told you."

Selene laughed and pointed to the SG-1 patch on his jacket. "You did not have to tell me, Daniel. No matter how minor we are, all Goa'uld know the Tau'ri of Earth. Since you have no rank, are not a female or a Jaffa, you must be Dr. Daniel Jackson. As for letting you go I am afraid I can not."

"Why not? I mean you're in charge around here."

"Yes, but you know Ancient Culture as I do. Tra'nok knows I have chosen you, and he has challenged you to do battle. If you refuse you will be known as a coward to all the System Lords all over the Galaxy."

"Well, I'd rather be labeled a coward and be alive instead of either a host or dead."

"But you will not, Daniel."

Daniel frowned seeing Selene's expression turn sad. "What do you mean?"

"If you refuse to fight your punishment is death."

"So either way I'll die."

"Not if you win."

Daniel shook his head and sat down on a bench as far away from Selene as he could get. "You aren't listening to me." He cocked his head watching the Goa'uld Goddess as she watched him. "Why aren't you acting like the Goa'uld I know?"

Selene smiled as she took several steps backwards toward the door. "You must win Daniel, to get the answers you seek. The arena awaits as does Tra'nok."

Daniel sighed and slowly rose to his feet. He was caught between a rock and a hard spot. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. "Okay, let's get this over with." He slowly followed Selene out of the room but kept distance between them at all times.

The arena was a large stone structure appearing to be the size of the Roman Coliseum. It was the most beautiful sight he'd seen in a long time. As they approached the entrance, Daniel could hear the cheers and applause from the gathered crowd. The stands were filled to the brim with people. The shocking part for Daniel was they appeared healthy and happy. What the hell was going on?

"Do you wish to have any armor to protect your body, Daniel?"

He thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. He knew the heavy material would just slow him down. "No."

Selene nodded her head as she led Daniel toward a table loaded with shields and other weapons. "Chose your weapons Daniel Jackson, of the Tau'ri."

Daniel swallowed as he glanced down at the weapons before him. He noticed that Selene's voice echoed through the entire arena. She must have a device projecting her voice he reasoned as he picked up a wooden shield and a leaf shaped sword. It was a sword that would have been forged around the fifth century, and something the Spartans would use in hand to hand combat. But why pretend to be a Greek Goddess and have a Roman Gladiator arena? The Ancient Greeks invented the Olympic Games and were appalled at Gladiator battles as entertainment.

Selene smiled and nodded her head in approval before turning toward the cheering crowd. "He has chooses well, my friends. Now your brother in arms Tra'nok will choose."

Daniel gripped his sword and shield before stepping away from the table. He watched Tra'nok chose his own weapons before stepping away. He took a deep calming breath as he moved to the center of the arena where Selene stood. He waited for Tra'nok to be in hearing range to lower his shield and sword exposing him to an attack.

"Tra'nok, I don't wish to fight you."

Tra'nok smirked as he advanced toward his opponent waiting for the word from his Goddess. "Only a fool would not defend himself. You do not strike me as a fool, Human."

"Daniel, he will kill you," Selene warned then moved backwards and lifted her ribbon device. She sighed sadly before shooting a burst of energy into the air beginning the battle.

Daniel ignored Selene's comment keeping his eyes focused on Tra'nok. "I'm not a fool, Tra'nok. But I also don't want to be a host to a Goa'uld. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Perhaps, this will be the last time." Tra'nok advanced swinging his sword in a slashing motion.

Daniel jumped backwards avoiding the sharp blade. He had to think this through. There had to be a way to win without killing the First Prime. Maybe then he could grant Tra'nok what he desired so much. If he could get behind the Jaffa and get him into a chokehold he'd be able to knock the big man out. It was worth a shot.

Tra'nok frowned as he once again attacked only to have the human avoid him. "Fight me, Human!"

"No." Daniel avoided yet another attack, but he couldn't get behind the man. He could tell the crowd was getting restless and his opponent was getting angrier by the second.

"You will fight me Human, or I will kill you." Tra'nok advanced quicker toward his opponent giving him no recourse but to raise his sword or be cut down.

Daniel raised his sword feeling the vibrations in his hand and arm as metal clashed against metal. So much for playing it safe or playing nice. He protected himself with both the sword and shield as he retreated. He even thrust out the sword in order to place more distance between him and the First Prime.

Tra'nok was furious. He wanted a battle not a game. This human seemed to be making a mockery out of this serious matter. Well, he was finished playing games. It was time he ended this, and claim the honor he wanted for himself.

Daniel was winded, and sweat poured off him making it hard to grip his sword and shield. He was used to the hand to hand training sessions he got from Teal'c and Jack, but this wasn't the same. He raised his shield to block Tra'nok's sword. The metal clashed against the wood and stuck. Oh, this is so not good he thought before the shield was ripped from his hand. Seconds later his sword went skidding across the sand.

He danced away from Tra'nok's attacks, but as he retreated he realized he was moving farther away from his weapons. Now would be a great time to have a zat on him. He spun away from Tra'nok's sharp blade and elbowed the man in the ribs. His small victory was short lived as Tra'nok dropped both weapons and swung with his fist. It connected with Daniel's cheek and jaw with such force he hit the ground.

"You will not succeed in hitting me again, Human."

Daniel coughed as dirt and dust filled his lungs. He got to his hands and knees only to be kicked in the stomach and dropped to the ground again. He had to move before Tra'nok succeeded in beating him to a pulp or worse killing him. He rolled onto his back the second the First Prime attempted to crush his arm with his boot. He used the momentum to trip Tra'nok and regain his footing. His opponent let out a cry of fury and anger before he tackled Daniel to the ground.

Tra'nok was seething in anger. How could a weak human turn the battle his way? It was mere luck, but he would make the human pay. He punched and kicked wherever he could reach. He smiled hearing a scream of pain and a bone pop under his punishment.

Daniel swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. His left arm was broken, and his vision was becoming more unfocused by the second. He knew he couldn't take much more of this abuse. He kicked his leg as hard as he could into Tra'nok's stomach. The First Prime doubled over and Daniel kicked him in the head. The man hit the ground giving Daniel his opening.

He rolled behind the dazed man and locked him in a chokehold using his right arm. He squeezed with all his might feeling the Tra'nok go limp a minute later. Daniel released him, checked for a pulse, then cradled his broken arm and slowly climbed to his feet. He heard a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd. They wanted someone to die, but he wasn't going to give them that. He wasn't a killer.

Tra'nok waited for the human to move away before opening his eyes. He was impressed with the human's resolve not to kill him. It truly was a pity he had to kill the man. He quietly rose to his feet removing a small dagger from its scabbard attached to his thigh. He moved reaching the human in three strides. He grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and stabbed him in the stomach.

Daniel gasped at the excruciating pain radiating through his entire body. He stumbled backwards hitting the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood flowed from the open wound as his hand brushed the hilt of a sword. He knew it was Tra'nok's long sword the moment the First Prime's eyes widened. Before he could change his mind, Daniel gripped the handle and thrust the blade up slicing through the man. The body hit the ground beside him, and Daniel closed his eyes knowing it was finally over. He had won.

Selene rushed forward toward Daniel. She did not think he would survive a battle with Tra'nok, but he had surprised her. She would need to heal the wounds she could then leave the rest to Endymion.

"Jaffa, take him to my chamber! He is badly hurt so be gentle with him. Bring Endymion as well."

She brushed Daniel's sweat soaked hair before moving out of the way. She went on ahead reaching her chamber moments before the Jaffa. She instructed them to place Daniel on her bed and leave them. She could hear Daniel moaning and muttering something she could not hear. She reached his side with both the sealed canopic jar and the healing device.

"Ssshhh, Daniel, it will not be long now."

"No, I don't want to be a host."

"If you do not take Endymion you will die. I have no sarcophagus to place you in."

Daniel shook his head and tried to move away from Selene only to cry out in pain as his broken arm protested the movement. "No, please don't do this."

Selene ignored Daniel's pleas as she activated the healing device. She ran it over his stomach wound and stopped the bleeding. She held it there until the wound was completely healed. She switched the healing device for her ribbon device and held it over Daniel's head.

"I am only going to render you unconscious, Daniel, so you do not fight Endymion."

Daniel groaned feeling the ribbon device activate. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, and he wondered how much of himself he would lose to this Goa'uld. I'm sorry, Jack. I hope you find me and kill me before I hurt someone.

Chapter Five

"Daniel has been missing for three days, General. How long are we going to sit on our butts while he's out there having God-knows-what done to him?"

"Colonel, I know you're worried about Dr. Jackson, but our allies are doing all they can to locate him. The galaxy is a big place."

"I know that, sir. I'm sorry, General. I just feel useless right now."

George smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "Dr. Jackson is your best friend."

"The very best, sir, and he's all alone."

"We will find him, Jack."

"Yes, sir."

"Unscheduled off world activation."

George rose to his feet and stepped around his desk. "Maybe that's Jacob with some news."

"Yes, sir," Jack said following the general to the control room.

Sergeant Harriman glanced over his shoulder as General Hammond approached him. "We're receiving the Tok'ra IDC now."

George nodded his head before looking through the glass at the Stargate. "You may proceed, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," Walter said placing his hand on the plate that would open the iris. He watched Jacob Carter step through the gate and frowned. The look on the former General's face concerned him. He hoped the news being brought back wasn't all bad.

Jacob sighed as he made his way to the briefing room. Jack wasn't going to like what he found out. He reached the briefing room at the same time as Sam and Teal'c. He took a seat and raised his hand as Jack opened his mouth to speak.

"We think we found him, Jack. We have operatives in Heru'ur's ranks and they've reported back to us about an upcoming battle."

"What does that have to do with Daniel?" Jack frowned not liking where this was going.

"As you know Heru'ur, like most System Lords, are constantly seeking more power. They achieve this goal by killing other Goa'uld and absorbing their army. Heru'ur has discovered Selene's location. He's going after her, Jack."

Sam glanced around the table as the realization hit. "And if Daniel is there Heru'ur will either kill him or make him a host."

"That will happen over my dead body. General, request permission..."

"Granted, Colonel," George said cutting Jack off. He watched the rest of SG-1 jump into action. He waited until he and Jacob were alone to ask the question plaguing him. "How long before Heru'ur reaches the planet?"

"A day...maybe less."

George nodded his head then sighed. "Bring him home, Jacob."

"I will, George. I'll bring them all home."

Chapter Six

Daniel's eyes snapped open, and he glanced around the room. It appeared he was still in Selene's bedchamber. His eyes roamed over his body expecting to still be covered in blood. Instead, he found he was wearing new clean clothes. The thought of someone undressing him embarrassed him, but he was thankful to be clean. He shifted his body sitting up and in the process moving his left arm. He froze when he felt no pain. His arm should still be broken unless Selene healed it while he was unconscious.

No, Daniel, it was not Selene who healed you.

Okay, Jackson, don't panic he told himself as he placed his hand against the back of his neck. He gently probed the area but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. He knew he wasn't hallucinating. He had heard a voice in his head that wasn't his own. And Selene did intend to make him a host to her love.

And had I known you were not a willing host I would not have come out of my hibernation. I am sorry, Daniel.

Daniel swallowed hard as he listened to the voice. He found it strange to have a completely new personality, for all intents and purposes, blended with his own. But why wasn't it in control? Daniel fully expected to wake up and find himself trapped in his own mind.

I felt it was unfair to you to be in control of our body since you did not agree to this arrangement. I have no problem...taking a back seat. I must admit the Tau'ri have many strange sayings. Please forgive me where are my manners. I know your name, but you do not know mine. I am Endymion, and yes, I am the one from the Greek stories.

Daniel listened to Endymion as he told story after story of his life. He found the longer he listened the less afraid he felt toward the symbiote. Endymion also shared his memories dealing with each story he told. It made Daniel feel like he had lived through Ancient Greece. He glanced toward the door hearing someone enter. The moment he saw Selene he felt a surge of love flood through him with such force it took his breath away.

Forgive me, Daniel. It has been so long since I laid eyes on Selene. She is just as beautiful as the day I met her.

"You are awake. How do you feel, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled slightly and took a calming breath before releasing it. "I feel better thank you, Selene. Wait, how did you know it was me and not Endymion?"

Selene dropped her head avoiding Daniel's handsome face. "I know Endymion would not be pleased with me once he blended with you. I knew he would not be in control."

She is right about that. She knows how I feel about this type of situation.

Selene lifted her head smiling slightly at Daniel's confused expression. "He is upset with me, is he not?"

Daniel focused his eyes on the Goddess and licked his dry lips. "Ah, yes, he is. He said you knew how he felt about this type of situation."

"Yes, I do. He wished to only be blended with a willing host."

The realization hit Daniel like a ton of bricks. "Oh, my God, he's a Tok'ra. He's a Tok'ra and you're a Goa'uld, yet you fell in love. I'm confused."

"I imagine you are. Endymion and I should be enemies, but instead we are partners."

Daniel frowned as his mind drifted back to the Tok'ra outpost. "Yes, I understand the love between you and Endymion believe me. I guess what confuses me is if you're sympathetic to the Tok'ra why did you kill the ones on the planet where you found me?"

Selene sighed as she took a seat in a chair near the bed. "It is complicated."

"Complicated...how is it complicated?"

Daniel...

No, Endymion, she can't have it both ways.

"It is complicated because everything I have done is for the safety of my people."

"You mean your slaves."

Selene gently shook her head while her eyes filled with tears. "No, Daniel, they are my people. I have no more slaves."

"What?"

"I learned much from Endymion. When I fled Earth I decided I had to change for my love. I arrived here and found the people enslaved to Aphrodite. I worked to free them vowing I would not return to my evil ways. And I have kept my vow until the day I saw you."

"And you chose me to be host to Endymion."

"Yes. I did not intend for the Tok'ra there to be killed, but my Jaffa were defending themselves and me."

Daniel frowned because he didn't remember the Tok'ra attacking first. He did remember Tra'nok despised the Tok'ra. This didn't make sense unless Tra'nok was the former First Prime of Aphrodite. If that were true she would hate and despise the Tok'ra.

Selene watched the frown spread across Daniel's handsome face. "You do not believe me."

"I want to, but it's not easy. The Goa'uld lie, cheat, steal, kidnap, and murder innocent people in order to get what they want."

"You are right about us, Daniel. And even though Tra'nok was a willing host I knew I could never allow him to be Endymion's host. As Aphrodite's former First Prime, he hated the Tok'ra as much as his former master did. I will admit in the beginning I pretended to be a cruel Goa'uld. But as time passed I freed the slaves and begun treating the Jaffa as equals. It took time to convince them I was sincere and not trying to trick them, but Tra'nok's attitude never changed."

Daniel kept his attention focused on her eyes as she spoke. She speaks the truth, Daniel.

I know, Endymion. I can see it in her eyes. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the attack on the outpost. He had to remember what happened.

Allow me to help you, Daniel. I can not alter the memories of before we were blended. I will only make it easier for you to remember since you received a concussion that day.

Okay, Daniel agreed seconds later.

"Dr. Jackson, we are very pleased you agreed to come. I thought you would find the ruins here fascinating. I am only sorry Jacob could not be here to greet you."

Daniel smiled at the Tok'ra in front of him. "Thanks, Anise. I'm sure I'll see Jacob before I head home."

"I am sure you will. If you will follow me I will show you the ruins."

Daniel rubbed his tired eyes. He'd been working for hours. He found the writing on the wall to be the oldest form of Ancient Greek he'd seen. It was very fascinating. He'd received Jacob's message but wasn't ready to leave. He heard the Stargate activate thinking it was Jacob coming to check on him.

He rose to his feet stretching his body as he came to his full height. He turned around and walked out of the temple to greet Jacob only to jump backwards as a staff blast landed at his feet. The outpost was under attack. The few remaining Tok'ra must have been coming to check on him when the Goa'uld arrived. He pulled out his Beretta and joined in the fight from the cover of the temple wall. He was reloading his gun when strong hands appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his throat lifting him off the floor.

"Jaffa, Kree! Release him!"

"My Goddess, he fought with the Tok'ra scum. He deserves to join them in death."

"And I said release him! We are taking him with us. He might be the one."

Daniel couldn't breath, but he clawed at the fingers slowly squeezing on his windpipe. It wouldn't be much longer before he'd black out. Instead, he found himself flying backwards into the temple wall. He sucked in much needed oxygen and looked up before the butt of the First Prime's staff weapon struck him in the head causing his world to go dark.

Daniel opened his eyes to find Selene watching him. "Sorry, I was just remembering what happened at the outpost. Thank you, by the way, for saving my life."

Selene nodded her head giving Daniel a small smile. "Had I not been there Tra'nok would have killed you."

"My Goddess, please forgive the intrusion. The Chappa'ai just activated, and Tau'ri solders came through. No one has engaged them per your orders."

"Very good. Send my high priest to welcome them and bring them to the palace."

"Yes, my Goddess, it shall be done."

Selene looked at Daniel as she rose to her feet. "It seems your friends have found you."

Daniel also rose to his feet and followed her to the door. "You ordered your Jaffa not to attack them?"

"Yes, I did, Daniel. I can not harm anyone you care about."

Daniel nodded his head in understanding as they walked toward the throne room. "It might be better if I face my friends alone, Selene. They'll shoot first and ask questions second."

"I am prepared for your friends bullets. I will not be harmed. But I will wait as you have asked."

"Thank you, Selene." Daniel smiled hearing Jack grumbling about being made to sit and wait for a Goa'uld. He took a deep breath then stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, Jack, it's good to see you."

Chapter Seven

Jack's head snapped up hearing Daniel's voice. He was relieved to see he appeared to be healthy and unharmed. "It's good to see you too, Daniel. Are you okay?"

Daniel nodded his head smiling slightly but kept a good distance between himself and his friends. "Yeah, I'm good considering I was kidnapped."

Jack raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly. "Yes, about that where is your captor?"

"Ah, she's here. I asked to talk to you guys first."

"Why?"

"Because I know you, Jack. She's not like the other Goa'uld we've encountered. She's switched sides."

Jacob frowned then shook his head. "Daniel, if she switched sides she wouldn't have killed the Tok'ra at the outpost."

"She didn't, Jacob. Tra'nok her First Prime was the instigator and the others defended themselves."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It sounds like she's brainwashed him. Sir, there's something else not right with Daniel."

"No, she hasn't, Sam." Crap, I knew she'd sense Endymion.

Jack sighed as he nodded his head at Carter. "Daniel, why don't we head home and let Doc Fraser check you out."

"I can't go home yet, Jack."

"Damnit Daniel, why the hell not? You clearly aren't this Goa'uld's prisoner anymore."

Let me speak to them, Daniel.

It won't help, Endymion.

May I at least try to convince them I am Tok'ra?

Why not. The worst they can do is shoot us.

Daniel felt Endymion stir inside him and tried to relax. He had to force himself not to fight as Endymion gently pushed him aside and came to the surface. It was a strange sensation to feel his head drop and his eyes close knowing he wasn't the one doing it. Endymion lifted his head watching his friends. Daniel saw the tension enter Jack in seconds. Oh, this is so not good.

"Daniel can not leave because of me. My name is Endymion. I am Tok'ra."

Jack tightened his hands on his P90. He was going to kill this Goa'uld for what she did to Daniel. Had they even been talking to Daniel or had this Goa'uld Endymion been playing them the whole time? He opened his mouth to call his bluff but Selmak beat him to the punch.

"Prove you are Tok'ra."

Endymion smiled and nodded his head. He thought he sensed another symbiote in the room. "That will be difficult since I have been asleep for a thousand years. Perhaps my stories will convince you I speak the truth?"

Jacob listened to the stories and by the end he was smiling. As a young Tok'ra, Selmak had read every operative file he could find. He found Endymion's missions the most interesting. Selmak knew this was Endymion. No matter how clever the Goa'uld were they wouldn't get every detail right.

"I'll be damned."

Jack glanced over at the former general with a raised eyebrow. "Jacob..."

"He's telling the truth, Jack. He's Tok'ra."

"That's great. Lets get out of here while we can."

Daniel frowned once control had been returned to him. He knew Jack was angry, but there was something else going on. "He's not going to leave her, Jack. And she's not going to leave her people."

"You mean slaves don't you, Daniel?"

"No, Jack, I mean her people. Selene may have started out as a Goa'uld, but she's been changing since meeting Endymion."

"Yeah, right, and I suppose you agreed to this little arrangement?"

"Ah, no, but you don't know the whole story either."

"You're right I don't! So why don't we get out of here and you can tell us all about it."

"Okay, what's going on, Jack?"

"Daniel, forgive me for interrupting."

Daniel turned from Jack to face Selene. "It's all right. What's wrong?"

"We will be under attack soon. Heru'ur is coming to destroy me," Selene said seeing concern radiate from Daniel's blue eyes.

"Okay, we need to gather the people so we can escape through the Stargate."

"And go where, Daniel? This is my people's home."

"You have to try. You don't have enough Jaffa to defend against an attack. Heru'ur will kill all those he doesn't enslave."

"I know he will. You must leave with your friends. Endymion can return to me when he finds a willing host. I am sorry for what I have done. It was wrong, but I am happy I met you."

"No, I'm not leaving. I may not have been a willing host, but if Endymion hadn't blended with me I'd be dead. I'll help with the evacuation."

Selene shook her head. "And that would not have happened had I not chosen you. You must leave now, Daniel."

Jack's head snapped up hearing gliders fly overhead. "Daniel, that's our cue. We've got to go."

Daniel shook his head before stepping aside allowing Endymion to emerge. "I will not leave her, Colonel. My place is by her side."

Selene smiled and gently touched Endymion's face. "And it always will be, my love. It's time for the Tau'ri to leave. This is not their fight. Take them to the ring room and wait for my signal." She held up her hand knowing Endymion was about to protest. "I do not wish harm to come to Daniel's friends, and if you are with them I will know they are safe."

She's hiding something. I see it in her eyes.

Yes, I see it Daniel, but she is very stubborn. She will not relent until we agree. "Very well, I will stay with the Tau'ri."

"Thank you Endymion, I will see you soon." Selene smiled and brought her lips up to his for a gentle kiss. She released him and quickly left the room.

"So where are the rings?"

Endymion glanced at the Colonel and motioned for everyone to follow him. He moved toward the window overlooking the city and gate once they reached the rings. He's really not a bad guy. He just really hates the Goa'uld and doesn't trust the Tok'ra. Endymion nodded his head but said nothing. His eyes remained focused on Selene as she approached the Jaffa guarding the gate.

"What's she doing?"

Sam could tell by Endymion's ridged posture he didn't like what he was seeing. She reached his side as a bright white light engulfed Selene then exploded out in all directions. It appeared to be a massive shockwave engulfing everything, and it was expanding. She was transfixed by the raw power being exerted. She'd never known a Goa'uld to have that kind of power.

"Oh, boy, Colonel, we've got some kind of shockwave heading right for the city."

Jack only had time to nod his head before a pulse of energy ripped through him and everyone in the room. It lasted only seconds but it left him slightly dazzled. "Everyone all right?" He got nods from everyone except Endymion.

"No, Colonel, I am not all right. If you wish to leave I suggest you do so now while the Stargate is unguarded." Endymion turned to face everyone and stepped onto the ring platform. The rest of the group soon joined him. The rings lowered sending them to the connecting rings near the gate. He did not wait for the Colonel's approval to move. He wanted to reach Selene's side. She lay unmoving on the ground near the fallen Jaffa.

"Is she dead?"

Endymion knelt down beside his love pressing his fingers to her throat. "Yes, she is dead, Major. She sacrificed her life so that you and her people could escape Heru'ur. He rose to his feet as hundreds of frightened people and Jaffa began to arrive. "Please get them to safety, Major."

Sam frowned and grabbed Endymion by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"I have a promise to keep, and I do not intend to waste time by asking questions. They need your help." Endymion pulled his arm out of her grasp and motioned for the three men to follow him. Once they were away from everyone, he handed the healing device to his fellow Tok'ra. "You will need this once I leave him, and you will need to carry him back," he said to the Jaffa. His name is Teal'c.

"Wait a minute, I thought you guys weren't quitters?" Jack frowned as he followed Endymion back toward the city.

Endymion shook his head before coming to a stop at the edge of a waterfall. "I have served the Tok'ra for a thousand years, Colonel. My sole purpose for staying alive was to be with Selene, but she is gone. I promised Daniel I would give him his life back and that is what I intend to do. Now please allow me to concentrate Colonel, for I wish no harm to come to Daniel." Endymion knelt on the ground so Daniel would not have far to fall when he left him.

Jack sighed but remained silent. He wanted his best friend back, and this nightmare behind them. Time crawled by before he saw Daniel slump over onto his side, mouth open, and blood dripping onto the ground. He jumped forward steading Daniel. "Jacob, heal him before he chokes on his own blood."

Daniel coughed spitting out blood before glancing over his shoulder. "Jack..."

Jack shook his head and gently squeezed Daniel's shoulders. "Don't try to talk, Daniel. Just let Jacob heal you and then we'll get out of here."

Daniel smiled and nodded his head as Jacob held the healing device over him. This was a conversation for another time. He could wait. He rubbed his throat a few minutes later once Jacob finished.

"I've healed what little damage Endymion left behind, but your throat will still be sore, Daniel."

"Thank you," Daniel rasped as he climbed to his feet.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

Daniel frowned at Jack. Where did he think he was going? "Home...Jack."

"Okay, but let us help you."

"I'm fine, Jack. Selene's sacrifice isn't going to last forever. We've got to go."

"I can't argue with that."

Chapter Eight

Daniel sighed, starring at a tablet from SG-5's last mission. He'd been back for a week, but Endymion's emotions wouldn't let go. Selene's people and Jaffa were successfully relocated with little loss of life. The ones who didn't reach the Stargate were probably either killed or enslaved. That didn't sit well with him, but he was content knowing most escaped.

"Hey, Daniel, whatcha doing?"

"Working Jack, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Actually, it looks like you're hiding. You need to get out of this lab."

"No, I've got a lot of work to do. Janet just let me out of the infirmary yesterday and..."

"And I'm ordering you out of this lab. The work can wait."

"Jack..."

Jack raised his finger and shook his head. "Not another word Daniel, or I'll have Janet put you right back in the infirmary."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? Speaking of Janet how did the tests go?"

"They didn't happen once she found no Naquadah in my blood. She doesn't have an answer yet as to why, but she suspects Endymion had something to do with it."

"He took it out of you?"

"Or made my body reject it. Either way I'm back to just being little old me again."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, I only wish Endymion's emotions would go away. I feel like I did when Sha're died. I hardly knew Selene, but I still feel his pain at her death. He loved her very much."

"Give it time, Daniel. Trust me it'll get better. In the mean time it's time to go. There's a hockey game I'm dying to watch."

Daniel smiled and nodded his head as he put his pen down. Jack was right. Time would heal these new wounds. He rose to his feet with a renewed confidence. As long as he had his friends, Daniel knew he wouldn't have to face the demons alone.


End file.
